


Quiet Mornings

by Jimaine



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Ral, Complete, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, WAFF, ribbon lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimaine/pseuds/Jimaine
Summary: Tomik wakes up alone for the third time in a row and decides enough is enough.





	Quiet Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by my amazing sister Thren! Honestly she is phenomenal!

Tomik rolled over, the early morning sunlight streaming in warmly through the apartment window. Making a contented sound, he rolled to reach over to the other side of the bed… and frowned when he found only cold sheets. Cracking one eye open he confirmed the only thing next to him was thin air. Rolling onto his back he looked up at the ceiling and sighed. This was the third morning in a row. After all the trouble they’d gone to in order to make themselves a home together, he sometimes he felt like he woke up alone more often than with company. Then he shook his head and smiled up at the ceiling despite himself. He knew his lover, knew what he'd been signing up for and more importantly he knew how to counter his more obsessive tendencies. Pushing himself out of bed he grabbed his robe from behind the door and wrapped it around himself. Picking up a little jar off the bedside table he shoved it into his pocket just in case and made his way down the stairs.

Sure enough there he found Ral sitting at his desk obsessively pouring over pages and pages of what Tomik assumed was data from some kind of experiment, hopefully not one that would blow a hole in something somewhere. Or, if he was being realistic, at least not too big a hole. With another smiling sigh, he descended the rest of the stairs and made his way across the room to his 'genius' lover.

"Good morning." He wrapped his arms Ral's shoulders and leaned over kissing him on the cheek. He got a distracted 'hmm' and Tomik stood up, rolling his eyes. "Ral?" Nothing. Softening his voice he tried again, "Ral?" This time he kissed him behind the ear… down along the jaw, "Ral…?" Still nothing. Not getting the reaction he was looking for Tomik pulled Ral's face around with a finger on the other side of his jaw kissing his lips. "Love?"

Blinking, Ral finally pulled his focus away from the papers and actually looked at him. "Tomik?” Ral said in apparent confusion. “What are you doing up?" He squinted, looking out the window as if he'd only just noticed it was light outside. Knowing him, that was very possibly true.

Barely containing a chuckle Tomik shook his head. "It's seven o'clock in the morning. Did you come back down here last night after I went to sleep?"

He at least had the decency to look sheepish about it. "I couldn't sleep?" He offered by way of explanation.

"Uh-huh." Pulling Ral’s chair around Tomik knelt in front of him rubbing his hands along Ral's thighs. "Is that so?" Tomik looked up meeting his eyes and saw his lover swallow, glancing momentarily back to his papers. "Well, you know…" moving his hands up he ran them teasingly along Ral's hips who in turn bit his lip, "If that was your problem," this time his hands moved in and he expertly worked the ties on Ral's pants. "You could have just asked me…" he tugged on the pants, pulling them lower on Ral's hips and smiled. "I could have helped you get to sleep..." he spoke the words softly, pressing up to kiss Ral on the lips, then tugged his pants down sharply.

"Tomik, I wasn't trying to…" he gasped, probably from feeling the cold air against sensitive skin. "I just have to figure out--"

Tomik ran his tongue along the underside of his lover's length effectively cutting off his explanation. Glancing up he saw Ral had tilted his head back, his mouth open in a sudden gasp. His eyes were on their way to closing but not quite there yet and he was still holding the papers tightly in his hand. Tomik went down for another taste and heard a soft sigh. Glancing up again he saw the death grip Ral had on the papers relaxed and they fluttered to the desk, a few landing on the floor. Tomik grinned, distraction successful. Taking him into his mouth he moaned feeling fingers in his hair. Ral gently brushed the side of his face and then moaned back softly.

Tomik moved up and down along his length making Ral gasp and press up into his mouth. He felt the fingers in his hair tighten and he quickened his pace sucking around him. Ral moaned loudly this time pulling Tomik close, not holding him down though, never restraining, not unless he wanted him to. Tomik found himself grinning despite his full mouth. Those deft fingers gripped his hair as Ral gasped over and over again for breath. But even as Ral rocked his hips against him, it wasn't with the same vigor he usually had. Ral was tired, exhausted really, not having slept in three days would do that. Ral thought Tomik didn't notice, but he noticed, he always noticed. And Ral was damn sure going to sleep after he was done with him. This wasn't the first time his lover had gotten so wrapped up in one of his projects that he’d neglected to sleep, unable or unwilling to turn off that brilliant brain of his, and Tomik was sure it wouldn't be the last. But even Izzit guildmages had to take breaks occasionally, and Tomik had quickly learned how to shift his focus, as it were, when he deemed it necessary.

Ral's fingers tightened in his hair and Tomik moaned again causing a shudder to run through his body. Ral sagged in his chair his head lolling back as he gasped over and over again. He used to be quiet in bed, they both had. But while Tomik still remained a relatively quiet lover, in his own option, he found that the more he drew Ral out the more noises he made. It had to do with trust, Tomik was pretty sure. In his heart Ral just didn't know how to trust. But slowly, over the months they'd been together Ral showed him more and more of his soul, more of his heart, and he somehow had started to trust.

Hollowing his cheeks he sucked harder making Ral's breath hitch, his fingers tightening even more in his hair. Tomik ran his tongue up the underside never taking Ral out out of his mouth and felt him rock up stronger into him.

He gasped and when Tomik looked up he saw Ral had somehow forced his eyes open and was staring down at him, watching. He met that gaze, smiling with his eyes. Then he put his hand to the base of Ral's length and stroked strongly along with his mouth. Ral's eyes went wide before slamming shut and he felt the muscles of Rals thigh tighten beneath his other hand. "Tomik!"

He was close, that had always been easy to read. Ral had never been a subtle man in anything he did. He moved through life like the rain storms he loved so much, thunderbolts and gail force winds blasting through everything in his way, no time for anything that didn't propel him towards his goals. No, there was nothing about Ral Zarek that was subtle, he doubted he even knew the meaning of the word. If he did he certainly didn't act like it. But that tempast, that barely bottled chaos, it was one of the many things Tomik found so compelling about him, one of the things that drew him in when more often than not he knew he should run the other way. Not that he ever did.

Ral's body tensed and Tomik heard his name once again on Ral's lips. He moved faster, sucking harder and moaned himself. That was all it took. The moment hung in the air elongated like the deep breath he knew Ral was holding. Then he heard a sharp cry and those fingers dug in painfully at his scalp. He tasted him on his tongue, swallowed him down his throat, never flinching, never pulling away. He rubbed at Ral's hips pulling him into his mouth as he gasped above him. Finally the fingers in his hair relaxed and Tomik swallowed one last time before pulling back.

He didn't give Ral a lot of time to recover. Quickly moving forward to wrap his arms around Ral's waist he pushed up to kiss his tired lips. Then he squeezed tightly moving him out of the chair just enough to turn them and lay Ral out on the rug that had previously been behind him. He tugged the pants the rest of the way off Ral's legs and threw off his own robe before he laid himself down on top of him, kissing him deeply. He pressed his tongue into Ral's mouth and felt him immediately reciprocate. They kissed and kissed rocking together touching everywhere they could reach.

As tired as Ral was, Tomik was almost surprised he kissed him back as much as he did. He’d expected after how ragged Ral had run himself for the last few days that he wouldn’t have the energy to do much more at this point than roll over and finally sleep, but apparently it would take a bit more. Tomik may have been surprised, but he couldn’t say he minded. Moving down his body Tomik pulled Ral's leg up and took the jar out of the pocket of his discarded robe, setting it on the ground next to him. Opening it he got some of the viscous liquid onto his fingers and went right back to holding Ral's leg behind the knee. Spreading the lub around he pushed two fingers deep inside Ral's body making him gasp. With how exhausted he was and the fact that he'd just had, what at least sounded like, a really good orgasum he was already pretty relaxed. He didn't need much. Still, making Ral squirm was one of Tomik's favorite pastimes of late.

He curled his fingers and scissored them in and out of his lover's body. Ral arched off the carpet gasping for air. His body shook and Tomik saw him bit his lip. Then he thrust in again hard and spread his fingers opening Ral's body to him. Ral's eyes snapped open and Tomik felt a hand grab his shoulder tightly.

"Tomik!" He gasped again. "Tomik love... please… please don't tease me..." his voice was tired and his eyes immediately fell shut again as he panted softly. If he didn't pass out halfway through it would only be by sheer force of will. Though from experience, that was something Tomik knew Ral had plenty of.

Pulling his fingers free he crawled over Ral's body kissing him everywhere he could reach on the way. He felt Ral's tired hands wrap around his back and he couldn't wait any longer. Tomik took himself in his hand and pushed smoothly inside. He gasped, his own eyes widening. Ral felt so warm, so tight… Tomik bit his lip as he slipped the rest of the way into his lover's body.

He felt Ral arch against him, felt his hands squeeze along his back as one leg wrapped over his. Tomik thrust in again making Ral gasp, but he didn't open his eyes. He was definitely awake, but… "Ral… Ral?" Picking up his pace he got a few more gasps and felt Ral's hands cling to his back, but just like at his desk, Ral didn’t look at him. It must really be some project, this time. Tomik tried to keep the quaver out of his voice, tried not to reveal his own insecurities having been raised most of his life by parents who were never really there with him, not anymore. "Ral, look at me?" he asked. He’d always known who Ral was, and he was nothing if not real. He was the kind of real that almost had a gravity to it, a distortion around his person that brought everything into sharp and immediate focus, he was perhaps the realest person Tomik had ever met. It wasn’t the same at all, and yet...  Ral opened his tired eyes blinking at him, breathing shallowly. "Where are you right now?" Tomik asked softly, a small smile on his lips. He had to know. 

Ral brought a hand up to Tomik’s cheek, seeming a little confused by the question, but he smiled. "I'm right here…" he gasped, arching again. "I'm right here with you… on the floor, on what is actually a very comfortable rug but…” he stroked Tomik's cheek gently with one thumb, Ral’s eyes locked on his. “I’m here,” he affirmed softly.

Somehow, despite it all, it hadn’t been the answer Tomik had expected. Relief and something warmer swept through him and and bent his head against Ral's shoulder putting his whole body into it. Ral pressed up to meet him gasping and clinging against him. No matter how many times it happened, no matter how inexplicable it sometimes seemed, Tomik could never get enough of knowing that Ral was as consumed by Tomik as he was by him. The idea of all of that laser focus, all of those tumultuous sparking thoughts all being fixed on him was heady in a way nothing else had ever been. 

He felt Ral's hands on his hips pulling them together, rocking them back apart. They'd long since found their rhythm, a way of moving together that both thoroughly enjoyed. As Ral arched Tomik pressed forward, and when he pulled back Ral relaxed before they both pressed together again. It felt good, it always felt good, and Tomik was losing himself to their rhythm. Then he felt Ral's fingers on his face again, pulling him up, pulling him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Ral's back just as Ral's circled his neck and they moved together, perfectly in sync.

Tomik's life had always been about carefully calculated control, and he’d reveled in his aptitude for it. Study the law, find the flaws, correct them - or, if required, manipulate them to your needs. Order. Control. Both things he'd been taught to not only respect, but pursue. Ral shattered all of it. Ral hardly seemed to even register the law, let alone study it. It wasn’t that Ral considered himself above the law per se, he just simply had no time for it. Why would he study the laws of man when his waking hours were already wholly consumed with mastering the very laws of the multiverse? It was a viewpoint Tomik found every bit as maddening as it was endearing. 

Ral was a chaotic tempest that nothing and no one could control, and Tomik loved him for it. He hadn't meant to, neither of them had meant to, but somehow, against odds he didn't care to calculate, though Ral probably had, here they were, and Tomik wouldn't change it for the world.

Moaning he tilted his head kissing Ral's neck. He felt Ral's fingers spasm on his back and heard him moan softly. Ral pulled Tomik around to kiss his lips as he thrust himself deep inside his body. Being with Ral didn't feel like it had ever felt with anyone else. Ral consumed him, overwhelmed him at times. But he he’d never shied away or backed down from him, not since the beginning. He knew that Ral was scared, they both were scared, but they didn't pull away. Whatever happened happened, and however this thing between them had happened, they were in it together now..

Tomik dug into the thick pile of the carpet, holding Ral closely. He gasped and moaned as his muscles coiled tightly. "Ral!" He didn't know how it happened, he didn't know when things between them had shifted, but he did know he'd never cared for anyone the way he cared for Ral. He heard Ral moan again, felt him all around his body, then all at once everything inside him gave. With a harsh shout he came hard, deep inside Ral's body. Ral was everything he’d never known he wanted, and he was everything he was determined not to give up, no matter what anybody told him.

Gasping for breath, Tomik collapsed into Ral's chest and felt his lover gently stroke his hair. Ral’s chest heaved too, both of them breathing deeply. Then he felt a gentle kiss to the top of his head and Tomik smiled.

"Tomik?" He heard Ral's voice ask.

"Hmm…?" was his simple response.

"I'm tired."

Tomik nearly laughed, but kept a straight face. "Are you now?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm." Ral nodded his head, a truly innocent expression on his features. But then he broke out in a smile and the effect was lost.

Tomik did laugh then, and moved off of him. Pushing himself to his feet he held out his hand which Ral took, slowly finding his own feet. He all but collapsed into Tomik's arms but he did so with a cheeky grin that told him it wasn't just about being tired.

Ral nuzzled into his neck. "I mean I’m very tired Tomik, I don’t know what could possibly be causing it, some kind of synaptic disruption, endorphinic paralysis, I think it’s serious. I don’t think I should be left alone, you better carry me up the stairs." He had that same cheeky grin when he looked up at him making Tomik laugh again.

Tomik pushed him gently away but was quickly pulling him back into his arms kissing him. "You're too heavy for me to carry." Ral pouted and Tomik chuckled running his hands down his back. "But I can hold your hand hand while you walk yourself up the stairs, how’s that?"

Blowing out a breath Ral sighed in an overly dramatic way. "I suppose that's acceptable." He pushed in kissing him deeply, and asked in a voice that had gone quiet and much softer, "Will you hold me until I fall asleep?" Tomik looked up, and Ral batted his eyes at him and Tomik had to fight off another laugh. When had he fallen so desperately in love with this madman?

With an adoring smile he ran his thumb down Ral's cheek and kissed him softly. "Of course, love."

Grinning, Ral turned, taking his hand, and made his way up the stairs. Tomik followed closely behind him, and they walked up the stairs… together.


End file.
